Rita
Rita is a female customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. She is the female worker at the Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Rita moved to Burgerburgh shortly after winning a job at Papa’s Burgeria. Rita works tirelessly all day behind the counter with her co-worker and friend, Marty. With her trusty Flipper 5000, Rita can craft the most delicious burgers around town. On her few days off, Rita loves watching the latest blockbuster movie at the Sugarplex Theater. Appearance Rita has medium-dark skin with brunette hair, and green eyeshadow. She wears a striped green T-Shirt with a blue collar, a blue skirt with a white belt and green shoes. She used to wear a version of this with jeans and less detail until Papa's Taco Mia! ,where she wore her burgeria outfit. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 mushrooms (bottom) *30 minutes *Sliced into quarters Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Chicken *Nacho Cheese *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Pineapple *Strawberry Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Nuts *2 Cherries *Banana Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Toast *Raspberries *Blueberry Toast *Powdered Sugar *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Chocolate Milk Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom bun *Medium patty *American Cheese *Bacon *Lettuce *Tomato *Mustard Papa's Wingeria *3 Spicy Garlic Wings *3 Buffalo Wings *3 BBQ Boneless Wings *2 Blue Cheese Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage *Regular Bun *Mustard *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle and Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Gingerbread Man (No other toppings in other holidays) **Cherry **Gingerbread Man (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Gingerbread Man (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cherry **Gingerbread Man (Cloudberry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Pineapples *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Nuts *Cherry, Cherry, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Hurry Curry (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) *Parmesan Cheese *Garlic Rush (No other seasonings in other holidays) *6 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Pineapples *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Smooth Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Syrup *3 Bananas *Cloudberry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Tree Donut (Ring in other holidays) **Festive Swirl Icing (Chocolate Icing in other holidays) **Santa Cookie Drizzle (Chocolate in other holidays) *Regular Tree Donut with Blueberry Custard (French Cruller in other holidays) **Festive Swirl Icing (Sky Blue Icing in other holidays) **Strawberry Drizzle *Regular Tree Donut (Round in other holidays) **Festive Swirl Icing (Strawberry Icing in other holidays) **Candy Cane Drizzle (Vanilla in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Spicy Garlic Wings *3 Buffalo Wings *3 BBQ Boneless Wings *2 Blue Cheese Dips Unlockable toppings along with her *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Italian Sausage. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Santa Cookie Drizzle. * In Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with the Small Cup. *In Freezeria To Go, she is unlocked with Dreamsicle Topping. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She lost to Maggie. She is now not allowed to participate as she is already a worker at Papa's Burgeria Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! As one of the workers, she is one of the starting characters in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. She has no special skill, but her weapon is a spatula just like Marty Trivia *Her signature color is green since most of her orders have food of that color. *She, Lisa and Olga are the only customers with beauty marks. *When a player plays as Papa Louie in Papa's Burgeria on Mochi Games, Rita isn't a customer, only her co-worker Marty. *Although she usually wears her Burgeria uniform in Papa's games, she wears her normal clothes in Burgeria to Go. Her normal clothes also double as Style B in Papa Louie 2. *She is the first customer to have a triple order (3 meat orders) in Wingeria. * Her order in Wingeria are hard to get perfect score if you use plate guide 2 due to it's amount is 9, an odd number. * Rita is the only customer which all three of her outfits in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack are actually used by her in gamerias. *She is usually unlocked early except in Freezeria and Pancakeria. *In her Flipdeck picture and at Papa's Cupcakeria she wears Style C in Papa Louie 2. *Rita makes a cameo in the intro for Papa's Taco Mia, and can be seen in line for the Taco Eating Contest along with Roy and Marty (all previous workers). See below in gallery. *Starting at Papa's Cupcakeria, she no longer wears her worker's uniform around anymore. Instead, she wears her Style C outfit from Papa Louie 2. **Because of this, she is the first worker to change from her worker outfit from a previous game to a completely different outfit in another game. * She is one of the 7 Loyal Customers. Gallery Ritaold.PNG|Rita in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Ritaold.png|Rita in Papa's Pizzeria. 5 (Rita).jpg|Rita's Thumbs-Up pic. Exited rita.jpg|Papa Louie congratulating Rita for winning the Burgeria Burgeria mochibanner-e1304397293131.jpg|Rita to the far left Burgeria banner.jpg Rita 2.png|Rita ordering in Taco Mia! Confused.png|Rita confused Frame03.jpg|Rita in "Off To Work" story Rita Outfits.png|Rita in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Taco Mia intro.png|All three of the previous workers standing in line for the contest. Limbo Rita!.png|Limbo Rita! PR.png|Perfect in Wingeria Rita new look.PNG|Rita's new look on Papa's Cupcakeria Burgeria to go.png|Rita in the Burgeria To go! icon. Marty and Rita.png|Rita and her coworker, Marty Poor Rita.png|"Um..." FreezeriaHDRita.jpg|Rita about to order in Freezeria HD Burgeria banner1.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Rita.png|Perfect in Pancakeria Happy Rita Pastaria.jpg|Yummy Italian pasta! Rita.jpg|By Forumer Flipline Prudence Shy Skinny Characters.jpg|Skinny Rita Rita loves this damaged one!.jpg|Rita's perfect order in hacked a damaged pasta Perfect Pasta for Rita.png Perfect Pasta for Rita 2.png A Pastaria 3.PNG|"What's taking so long?" zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.PNG|"Drop the Fork, Rita!!!" says cheetawolf Rita chibi maker.jpg Much people.jpg Perfect_donuts_for_Rita.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-26-35-864.jpg Rita (EPIC FAILED).png|Rita drawing by forum user Blaze The Cat. (EPIC FAILED) (Pastaria) Rita before star customer icon.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters